


Slow

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dates, First Time, M/M, Soft sex, Virginity, dean is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Cain have been dating and Dean has finally asked for what he wants, but Cain isn't ready for that just yet...SPN Kink bingo square: Virginity
Relationships: Cain/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 16
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 20 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Virginity + Consensual for the ship Dean/Cain
> 
> This also fills the square "virginity" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean has been nervous for the past week about meeting up with Cain again. Last week had been their first date. Dean had fallen hard for the man, who must be at least thirty years Dean’s senior. During the date, he told Cain he’s still a virgin, and that he hoped it wouldn’t be an issue. Cain reacted more kindly than Dean had ever expected, and it only made him realise how much he wanted to date this man, and how much he wanted this man to take his virginity.

And so Dean finds himself waiting for Cain in a pub-slash-restaurant. And yes, he’s nervous. He’s not quite sure what to expect, because their previous date went so well but also turned out a little strange. And Dean has sort of told Cain through their text messaging throughout the week that he wants Cain to take his virginity. So while Cain had applauded him for his courage but hadn’t said anything definitive, Dean has prepared himself for that happening tonight. Because they click so well, and Dean _wants_. He’s old enough to know that – twenty-one is definitely old enough for that, and it’s probably also on the older side to be a virgin anyway, right? All of his friends have told him multiple stories about the escapades they’d been having, and Dean had just remained quiet throughout those stories, not knowing what to say. Luckily, his friends now just think he’s prudish rather than a virgin, so Dean leans into that most of the time.

Dean doesn’t want to be a virgin anymore, and he’s found a partner he trusts enough to help him with this. Cain is perfect, and yeah, it might be quick, but Dean has a strong sense that he can definitely _trust_ this man. Cain won’t hurt him, Cain will take his time, and Cain probably knows what’s the best positions. Cain will take care of him and–

Cain is here. A hand placed firmly on Dean’s shoulder alerts him to Cain’s presence.

“Hello Dean,” Cain says, and Dean smiles up at the older man.

“Hi Cain, thanks for agreeing to another date with me.” Dean flushes when Cain leans in and presses a kiss to his left cheek.

“It’s my pleasure,” Cain answers, smiling at Dean’s awkwardness. “If I didn’t want to be here, I just wouldn’t be here and I’d have declined your invitation. But, if I’m honest, I really do want to be here.”

Before Dean can say anything more, Cain leads him to an empty table and pulls out a chair for Dean. Dean sits down, flushing again – he’s enjoying Cain’s old-fashioned sense of dating.

“So, why don’t you tell me why you jumped about a mile high when I touched your shoulder, Dean,” Cain says. “Before we discuss other mundane things.”

Dean’s flush is only deepening, and he looks down on the table. “Well,” he says, then hesitating, watching the other patrons in the restaurant – and checking to see if a waiter is coming over to their table or not. When he feels relatively safe, he worries his bottom lip for a second before sighing. “Well, I was thinking about… y’know, the thing. I… Yeah, you just startled me from thinking about that.”

Cain’s eyes grow dark as Dean continues talking, even though he doesn’t really tell Cain what is going on. He can’t get the words past his lips in such a public setting, but he does want to discuss this with Cain. At his own or Cain’s home. Not out here, not in public.

“I understand,” Cain says, apparently spotting how uncomfortable Dean is with discussing this where they are now. “We’ll talk about it later, then. How was your day?”

With that, the topic is left alone for now. Their waiter comes by, they order dinner and something to drink, and the remainder of the night goes by quickly and comfortably. By the time they are ready to pay their bill for the night, they have both relaxed considerably and are enjoying themselves. Dean set himself a limit of two beers for the night, which he’s kept himself too, and while Cain initially raised an eyebrow, he hasn’t commented any further. Cain pays for the night, not even allowing Dean to see the total, before they slowly make their way out of the restaurant. Somehow, it feels like the end of the night, but Dean isn’t ready to say goodbye just yet to Cain. The _want_ is still there, Dean is still prepared, and while Cain didn’t explicitly say that they were going to do anything about it night, he did say that they were going to talk about it more.

So when Cain leads him away from the parking lot and towards the park, Dean is relieved but also a little scared. He wants to talk about this feeling, wants to discuss his wishes and desires with Cain, but he’s also not quite sure if he knows how to put it. Words have never been his strong suit, and he’s scared that Cain won’t understand, or that Cain simply won’t do anything about it. Cain sits down on a bench in the park and invites Dean to sit down close to him, pulling Dean closer to him.

“So,” he says, “the thing. Let’s talk about it, right? Unless you’re not okay with discussing that here?”

“No, I am,” Dean quickly says. “I don’t think it matters much where we discuss it, I’ll be awkward about it anyway.”

Cain smiles at him. “Discussing sex is usually awkward, Dean. That won’t lessen with age, but you’ll learn to talk about it anyway.”

Dean hums but remains quiet, still unsure what Cain wants from him – does he… want him to just start talking about what he wants? Luckily, Cain understands Dean on some higher level, or he’s just scarily good at reading Dean’s body language, but Cain takes Dean’s hand and turns slightly to face Dean.

“It’s okay if you’re not feeling up to this, but when you texted me earlier this week that you wanted me to take your virginity, I was wondering if it isn’t too early for us to do something like that.” Now Cain was the one looking shy, but his eyes never turned away from Dean’s. “It sounds old fashioned, maybe, but Dean, you really should consider the impact of this. I like _us_ together and to be honest, I don’t want to be used just as a toy to deflower you. I want your first time to be meaningful in some way, and if that involves a few more dates, I’ll be there. If you do think you’re ready… then sure. But please consider my feelings in the matter, too.”

“It’s not going to be a one-time thing, Cain,” Dean says, feeling steeled by the fact that Cain has just bared his heart too. “It’s also not something I just came up with. It’s been… it’s been on my mind ever since I met you and I _want_ it to be you. Regardless of whether or not we meet someone later on, this feels right to me. I… I trust you, and I know you will take care of me. And it sounds very selfish to just focus on me and my needs, but knowing that you’ll respect my boundaries makes me want it to be you even more.” Dean squeezes Cain’s hand. “But I get your side too. And I… if I’m honest, I prepared myself for this to happen tonight, but if you’d rather have a few more dates before we do this, that’s fine to me too. I just want this to be out in the open.”

“Thank you,” Cain whispers, and pulls Dean closer to kiss him chastely before moving away a little. “I prefer going on a few more dates, if–”

“Yes,” Dean interrupts. “We’ll go on more dates, see what happens, and then figure out where to go from there. Stop doubting yourself, Cain, that’s my job.”

Cain laughs, sounding startled. “Sure, let’s do that.”

A month later, Cain and Dean have spent more time together than apart, and Dean is getting a little more restless. They’ve discussed their first time several times, but never quite got to the deed itself, for various reasons. Tonight, however, Cain has promised a candlelit dinner at his house and some relaxation afterwards. Although Cain hasn’t filled in what exactly the relaxation would entail, Dean is relatively sure that it’s going to lead to their first time. Dean has told Cain several times that he trusts him, so he doesn’t necessarily need a heads-up about when it’s going to happen, but… yeah. Dean is beyond ready at this point.

So when he arrives at Cain’s, he’s made some… preparations. He’s cleaned everything and mostly hopes that it really is going to happen tonight. Not like last time, when they did talk but never got further than some dirty making out on a park bench. But he’s also brought Cain a bouquet of fresh flowers because Cain loves them, and a bottle of wine because they both deserve it. Cain welcomes him in with a long kiss which leaves Dean with a chubby, but they don’t do anything about it.

Dinner goes by quickly, and Cain must have noticed Dean’s impatience at everything, because he slows Dean down and keeps small points of contact at all times, even if it is just their feet touching. After dinner, Cain just puts the dishes in the sink, and then leads Dean upstairs towards the bedroom he’s seen and slept in before. But it’s never looked this soft – Cain has set candles all around the bed, there’s massage oil and lube on the nightstand, and… Dean can’t help but turn around and kiss Cain softly.

“Thank you,” Dean says, as their kiss breaks.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Cain says, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “It might suck.”

“It won’t,” Dean promises. “It won’t, because it’s you.”

“So much faith in me,” Cain whispers, voice soft. He pulls Dean back in for another kiss, which slowly turns more heated. They pull of each other’s clothes like they’ve done several times before, but this time, there’s _more_ behind it. This time, they’re not just going to fall asleep in their boxers in a shared bed. This time, it’s going to lead to more.

So when Dean finally pulls down Cain’s boxers, and Cain pulls down his in the same movement, they just stare at each other for a bit, before Cain directs Dean to lay down on the bed on his stomach. Dean follows Cain’s instructions and Cain straddles his thighs, settling down and grabbing the massage oil.

The massage is heavenly, but the lower Cain’s hands go, the more Dean moves around. He’s ready, _beyond ready_ , for what will be coming next, and Cain is almost teasing him at this point. He’s making a point of touching as much of Dean as possible without actually bringing him any gratification, and the sensuality of his hands is driving Dean up the wall. Cain eventually moves down to Dean’s ass, kneading it slowly but steadily, and then slips a finger between Dean’s cheeks, dragging an oiled up finger past his hole, which makes Dean moan.

Cain then briefly gets off him to grab a pillow to put underneath Dean’s hips before settling back slightly lower and grabbing the lube. He stops teasing so much, and his first finger enters Dean easily. The second is a little slower and requires more lube and more movement, but the massage helped, and Dean slowly relaxes into the feeling that something is entering his body where it shouldn’t. The third finger hurts, but Dean bites the inside of his cheek until the feeling subsides, and Cain must feel Dean’s tenseness, as he draws light figures over Dean’s back while only working his fingers in slowly.

As soon as Dean’s body accepts three fingers easily, Cain lubes up his cock, which has been twitching against Dean’s thigh for some time now. Dean involuntarily tenses back up again, but Cain’s hands are back on his shoulders, his back, his ass, before leaning over him.

“Are you still okay with this, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean whispers. “Please, Cain. I’m… I’m so ready.”

“Let me know when that changes?”  
“Of course, of course, Cain.”

Cain lines up and slowly starts working his cock into Dean’s hole, waiting for Dean to relax several times before he’s fully in. He holds still for a while to make sure Dean’s adjusting, and when Dean starts squirming and moving his hips, he pulls out a little to push back in, and Dean’s hips follow the movement. They quickly set a slow rhythm between the two of them, and neither of them last very long. Cain drapes himself over Dean’s back, while Dean moans and whimpers and sighs in pleasure. Cain is quiet himself, enjoying Dean’s noises, and enjoying the long punched-out moan most of all. The one that signals that Dean just came. Cain only needs a few more thrusts himself before he empties his load in Dean’s ass. He pulls out quickly, catching the come dripping out of Dean’s hole with a towel he’d placed over the pillow. He pats his dick dry before hugging Dean close, kissing him all over.

Dean is a mess, both mentally and physically. He knows he’s dripping come all over, but he’s also happy, sated, and very much overwhelmed with love for Cain. He knows he did well by asking Cain, and he also knows this won’t be their first-and-last-time. Far from it, if it were up to him.

“You okay, Dean?” Cain asks, voice slurring a little.

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean says, yawning. “Can we just… sleep for a bit before evaluating, or whatever? I think I need that.”

“Sure, my love… whatever you want.”

 _My love_ , Dean thinks. He could definitely get used to that.


End file.
